Unexpected Journey
by RellyForever
Summary: The two are complete opposites and have always stayed clear of each other's path, but one slight altercation was just the beginning. Will they work through the problems or will their different ways be two much?
1. Chapter 1

She has been in this relationship for two years, some days were good and some were bad. But, she had to get out of it, their relationship became so dull. It started of as fun and very intriguing, she just couldn't take it. The only thing hard was breaking it to him, he did absolutely nothing, and she wants out of the relations ship. So here she is off to end the two year relationship, as she oh so hoped for the best.

AJ walked into Dolph's home in Miami taking in deep breaths as she prepared herself for the occasion. As she entered the loft area of his home she found him lounging in a fluffy red chair.

"Hey..." she trailed off. This was really hard for her to do, breaking bad news was always hard for her.

"Hey babe, you okay?" he asked seeing that she didn't look herself.

"Yeah, I just have to tell you something," The brunette replied nervously.

"Well, what is it?" Dolph said as he took a step forward making her take a step back.

"I'm not happy," she said truthfully as she looked him in the eyes. He reached out to touch her and she winced, she knew that at this point it wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, what can I do to change that?" Dolph asked grazing his fingertips along her arm.

She let out a sigh, "Look," she said taking a step back, "I mean that I'm not happy with this relationship."

"Why?" Dolph questioned, what did he do wrong? Did she feel mistreated, the two hardly ever fought, or had anything negative so this wasn't normal.

"Look," AJ breathed, "You did nothing wrong, I just feel like this," she said motioning between the two, "wasn't meant to be."

"Okay, I understand, but can we still be friends, I love your company," Dolph said offering the petite diva a friendly smile, which she returned before giving him a farewell hug.

"Bye Dolph," she waved, "see you on Monday."

Once she left the house it felt like a weight was being lifted from her shoulders. It felt great to be free and to finally explore a further world, a world of men.

In spirit of her WWE character she skipped down the hallway of her hotel, not looking where she was going. As she was nearing her room she ran into something that was atleast five times larger than her. When she looked up she saw a man that she feared. He had an ora to him that was very dark.

The rather large man looked down at her and clenched his jaw. All he wanted to do was get to his room without being bothered. He looked down to the thing that ran into him. He rolled his eyes when he saw the small brunette woman.

"Watch. Where. Your. Going." He bit out inching closer to the tiny diva.

"S-Sorry Roman," she stuttered as she scurried into her room. Once there she let out a breath.

Suddenly she got a call from her quirky best friend, Kaitlyn. Though they had some problems on screen the two were still the best of friends behind the scenes. Chickbusters forever, was the duo's motto.

"Hey," AJ said into her phone as she sat down on her bed.

"AJ you have to come spend the night with me" Kaitlyn said into the phone.

"Why?" AJ questioned.

"You have to be my wing man, well woman… anyways Seth is coming to hang out with me and he told me he was bringing a friend..." she trailed off hoping the brunette got the gist.

"Who is this friend?" She asked with interest.

"I actually don't know, but please."

"Okay see you in about an hour."

AJ knocked on Kaitlyn's door and ran in flipping onto her king sized bed.

"Well, hello to you to Mrs. Mendez," Kaitlyn aknowledged the small diva.

"Yeah, yeah, when are they getting here, I want to watch a movie," she said which was followed by a knock on the door. Kaiyn walked over to the door and revealed Seth and Roman.

Seeing him made AJ nervous, the two recently had a slight altercation. It was a bit wierd being in the same room with him let alone hanging out with him.

"Hey Kaitlyn, AJ," Seth greeted the two divas. As he and Roman entered the room with Kaitlyn following.

"Hey Seth, Roman" AJ said quite uncomfortable.

"So, lets watch a movie," Kaitlyn suggested before getting settled and starting the movie.

About an hour into the movie Kaitlyn and Seth were asleep leaving the others alone. AJ was positoned where her back was to Roman, but they were relatively close.

Roman with a smirk on his face grazed his hand up AJ's leg until his hand reached her butt. He then stopped and groped it earning a gasp from her. She turned around and glared at the smirking man. Roman snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close and began to kiss on her neck making her shiver, much to his pleasure. He began to suck on her neck and began leaving his mark.

"Stop," she said trying to pull away. He just continued leaving her weak, it felt great, but it was wrong. The two weren't together, he couldn't do this to her.

She had to admit that this moment was more exciting than anything she and Dolph had ever done, but she would never voice it.

AJ finally gained some strenghth and managed to get him off of her.

"What's wrong AJ? Am I too much for you. Huh? I bet you've never even seen someone as hot as me, have you?" he questioned as the two got up from the bed.

"Randy... Yep, Randy is way hotter than you," she said as he backed her up against the wall. He leaned down to her with his hands roaming her body, his breath tickling her ear.

"Don't try to make me jealous, it never ends up pretty," he said. "You're mine," he declared before leaving her up against the wall confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Beautiful People, I have been gone since like... Forever. BUT I'm backk. ㈳2. Review❗❗<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette was walking the halls of the arena, trying to take in all of what happened that week.

First, she broke up with Dolph, then the whole thing with Roman, it was all too confusing for her. As time went by she began to think that his threat was empty and that nothing was going to happen.

With that thought she saw Randy Orton pass by. Man was he hot, what wasn't there to like about him. He had a nice toned body, looks to die for and that silky tan skin. "So does Roman," she found herself thinking. The diva began to wonder why she was even comparing the two. She shook it off and walked towards Randy.

"Hey Cowboy," AJ said walking over to him.

"Crazy Chick," he said to her.

"So I was wondering if we could do something after the show," she suggested while biting her lip. She was nervous because Randy was the georgeous, who wouldn't be.

"Sure, why not," he said to her with a smirk.

"See you later," she said and nodded.

AJ was now on her way to catering now noticing that she hadn't eaten all day. With that thought her stomach grumbled and she heard a deep chuckle. She looked up to see Roman laughing ar her, she senthim a glare.

"Hey babe, you hungry?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"Don't call me that," she said as he cheeks tinted a slight pink, "and yes, I am hungry. Hense me walking into catering."

"No need to be harsh," he said walking closer to her pinning her to the wall. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

AJ scoffed, "I have a date," she bit out.

"Oh really," he said and she nodded, "who with?"

"Who did I say was more attractive than you?" AJ asked smartly.

"Well then, have fun," Roman said cooly before walking off. AJ felt something when he left, he didn't care, but wasn't that supposed to be a good thing.

She just decided to shake it off, he was confusing her more than ever. Just when she thought she was alone, Dolph tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," he said to her.

"Hey Dolph," she said awkwardly.

"I just wanted to say hi, so bye."

"Well, hi and bye, I guess." AJ said before the two parted ways. She was finally able to eat, her stomach was rumbling way too much for her liking.

A while after eating she decided to explore backstage. She wasn't working because Vince thought that she needed some time to re-evaluate her character.

While exploring she decided to find a secluded part of the arena , like always so she could reak havoc.

The young diva walked into one of the locker rooms and flicked on the lights earning a squeal from what sounded like a woman. She looked to see Randy with a blonde woman in his arms as he attacked her neck with his lips.

AJ stormed out of the room with tears pricking in her eyes. She was just going to leave the show. She felt so humiliated, why did he even say yes to her if he was going to go make out with someone ten minutes later.

By the time she got to the locker room her eyes were stinging. She just got her things together and called a cab.

For the next few minutes AJ sat atop of her giant suitcase waiting for her cab to arrive. She was just thinking about her life and how different it was. She thought that she finally got through that 'boy crazy' phase, but it apparently wasn't over.

Cutting off her thoughts to strong arms wrapped around her and she relaxed in them. The arms felt welcoming and made her never want to leave them.

"Hey, I heard what happened," he whispered into her neck.

She sighed, "What do you want Roman?"

"I don't want a thing all I want is to comfort you," he said softly.

"Well, thanks I'm okay now," she said getting up and making her way to the arriving cab. But, before she got in she was stopped by a set of words.

"You don't have to be a bitch maybe that is why you can't ever keep a guy," he said angrily before walking back to the arena.

She just sat in the cab staring out of the window, trying to keep her tears in. What he said was true, but he was really harsh about it. Her mind drifted to her confusion, Roman was very confusing. He could be nice, cocky, and quite hostile. He was very bi-polar and she never knew what to think with him. Her reason for being a bitch towards him and every one else were because of her family issues. Once her father abandoned her family, it was 'never let a man into your heart', yet she had done it so many times, only to get hurt.

With all of the thoughts swirling around in her head she decided to apoligize to Roman, he didn't deserve any of that.

Tomorrow she was going to find Roman and give him the apology he deserves. But for now, she was going to sleep, there is only so long one can go without sleep.

After a few hours of sleep, it was about three-o'clock in the morning and it was official, she wasn't going back to sleep. Instead of sitting there in bordem she decided to throw on work out clothes and head to the hotel's gym.

When she arrived she immediately went to the punching bag to blow. off the steam she seemed to have built up in her.

She was throwing her hardest punches, hurting her knuckles in the process, but she didn't stop. Before she knew it, hours had gone by and she was still going strong at the punching bag.

About and hour before some of the workers were trying to get her to take a break, but she ignored them. Roman entered the gym over hearing the employees conversation about how she had been there all night long. He looked over to see AJ hitting the punching bag furiously. He proceeded walk over to her and wrap his arms around her completely relaxing her.

He turned her around in his arms and crashed his lips down to hers and she responded equally. She pulled back and stared at him nervously.

"Hi," she said softly and he chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman looked down at the small diva, who was sweating like there was no tomorrow, but thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her petite body was so toned, those long tan legs that led up to what he thought was heaven, then there was the most beautiful part of her body her face. Looking into her doe brown eyes and that silky brown hair was the world's greatest treasure.

"Hey babe," he said smirking down at her and she found herself blushing.

"Look about last night, I'm sorry," she apoligized sincerley.

"It's okay," he said rubbing her arm, "sorry for being so harsh." She nodded. "So, I overheard the employees say that you've been at this since three-o'clock, what had you so worked out that you were punching a bag for eight hours straight?"

AJ was shocked, she had no clue that all of that time had gone by so fast. "Honestly I had no clue that all that time had gone by, I just couldn't sleep so I came down here."

"Oh well, I'm guessing that your hungry," Roman said as he led her out of the gym.

"I'm actually starving," she said with a shug and as if on cue her stomach let out a loud grumble. Roman chuckled at her and she blushed, "Hey, tiny people have to eat to."

The two sat in a booth at the hotel's cafe and they ordered what they wanted. About a twenty minutes into their breakfast the two were approached by an angered Randy Orton.

"AJ, why did you stand me up last night?" Randy questioned her with venom.

She scoffed, "Ae you kidding me? Ten minutes after we made plans you were un an abandoned locker room making out with some bimbo," she said equally as rude. Roman watched on quite upset that AJ was upset and it didn't please him that someone was upseting her.

"Look Orton, just leave," he ordered sending Randy a glare. Randy stormed off going god knows where leaving the two alone to finish their food.

"Roman I have a question," she said and he nodded for her to continue. "What are we?"

"Look AJ, I honestly don't know, but I do know that I don't want to be in a relationship," he said and she nodded. They soon reached her room and before letting him enter she shut the door in his face before sliding down the door.

She just stared into space for a long time as be thoughts roamed her head. She really needed the drama riddened from her life, it wasn't good. She then decided that whe was only going to worry about her career.

As thoughts of bettering her career ran through her mind she was startled by a knock on the door. She soon got up to open it seeing Kaitlyn at the door.

"Where have you been?" Kaitlyn asked being very direct.

"Wow Kate, way to be subtle," AJ said as she ushered the diva in.

"When your friend has been M.I.A. all week, I do believe that I have a reason to be direct," Kaitlyn said quirking her eyebrow.

"Yeah, about that, I have had quite the week," the spite fire declared.

"With whom?"

"Umm...Roman," AJ whispered.

"Oh really, what happened?" Kaitlyn asked and AJ sighed. She began to let out everything that happened that week and she began to express all of her feelings.

"Wow AJ, I'm kind of shocked, I hope you work it out." Kaitlyn said as she got up from the bed, AJ frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I have a date with Seth, we're kind of serious," Katlyn said with a smile and AJ put on a smile.

"Alright go, don't want to be late, do you?" AJ asked and Kaitlyn nodded as she exited the room. Soon after AJ exited, not really sure where she was going, but before she knew it she was in the lobby of the hotel. She passed the front desk, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Roman kissing some curly head woman.

AJ licked the front of her teeth and began to walk out of the lobby and to the side exit. It was really wierd seeing him kiss another woman and AJ didn't know how to feel about it.

She walked out into the fresh air and began to walk as the wind blew through her hair. All of her problems seemed to have faded away, as if she were in some sort of alternative universe. Sooner than later it began to get dark and she somehow found her way back to her hotel, trying to avoid Roman at all costs.

The diva was able to retrieve her belongings and check out of the hotel un-noticed. The diva caught a cab to the airport and was of to Union City. She needed to be home right about now, it would give her some sense of stability.

Hours later, the diva was pulling up to her home and she let out a sigh. She planned on spending her days with her family, but they were away on vacation. For the next couple of days she was going to be a loner.

Roman made his way up to AJ's room to see if she wanted to go to dinner with him, but she never answered the door. He made his way back down to the lobby and to the front desk.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you?" The middle aged woman asked as with a sweet smile.

"Yes, have you seen AJ Lee?" Roman asked.

"Sir, she checked out yesterday evening." The woman said renembering AJ dropping off her room key.

"Okay, Thank you," he said to the woman as he walked off. As he was waliing he just wondered where she could have went. From his previous knowledge, the superstars would stay in a city for a week then leave, so it was wierd for her to leave so early.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so dedicated to this book now , I honestly don't know what was me but I promise I will finish this book. however, I will say that I am starting the book over. It will have a different plot and everything


End file.
